I Think Draco Won
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Response to Random Word Challenge. HGxDM, slight HPxPP. Neville's POV. Just like him to make my potions partner, and his girlfriend angry.


**Warnings:** OOC Neville, Harry _x _Pansy, Draco _x_ Hermione

**March 30, 08 --** Eh, just felt like this was lacking substance. So occasionally I'll be going back to add more detail, more explanation, etc, here or there. (And definitely fix my grammar mistakes!)

_xx_

**I Think Draco Won**

It was a sunny, hot day and I was in the potions classroom, being forced to work on my semester project with her. Hermione Granger, know it all extraordinaire, was stuck with me, Neville, on her project. I really do feel sorry for her.

And this cold stone floor is making my gluteus maximus hurt. Can't we just skip this and go to herbology? I've always liked herbology.

"Neville, the recipe calls for some pineapple juice. You're going to have to go in the closet and grab it for us," Hermione said from the other side of our cauldron, which at the current moment had purple froth on the top and smelled strongly of expired cheese. "And quickly, please."

I sighed, but got up. Walking past the other students, trying not to knock anything of their's on accident, I made my way towards the ingredients closet.

Sadly, there were no windows in this tiny dungeon and there was little light in this particular corner of the room. Because of this, I was stuck fumbling around for the door knob; my eyes have never really been that great.

One I found the ice cold knob, I swung the door open cautiously; you never had a clue who else could be in there. I could smell them before I could see them, though. Pansy wears horrible perfume. It was either her or someone had left a dung bomb lying around here.

"AHH! NEVILLE! Harry get rid of him."

I knew it.

I shook my head; I had stumbled across Pansy and Harry making out in the ingredients storage room. And Snape wonders why they're behind.

"Just give me a second, Pansy." I say almost ready to bang my head against a wall. If that got me out of this potions class, I'd do anything. "Accio pineapple juice."

Flying down from off of the top shelf came the jar of pineapple juice. Needless to say, it missed my hands; the jar hit me in the face. At least I have it, right, even if my nose got a bit damaged in the process.

"Good luck with your potion," I say with a little tip of my head. Merlin knows that I'll never be the one to go get the ingredients. Hermione can go get her own pineapple juice and frog legs.

On my way back to Hermione, it was obvious to see that the blond that had taken my spot was obviously not welcome.

I took my time walking over, I wasn't in a rush. Might as well let these two fight it out before I got there. Last time they made me take a sip of each other's food potions to see which one tasted more like roasted chicken. That was scary. When I got closer I heard, "Go away, you big gorilla."

"Good one, Hermione. Very nice."

I think her face was made to wear that glare 24/7.

"Oh look. _Neville_ is back. My partner is back. You are not needed, Draco."

Draco Malfoy looked up at me, "Oh hullo."

"Just scoot out of my spot, Malfoy." I said uncaring. I couldn't really care if Hermione's boyfriend came to harass us. Usually he sent Blaise, so this is a surprise.

"Neville!" Hermione practically screeched. "Draco, leave now."

I smirked as I added the juice and stirred. I wonder how many times a day they fight. It's actually quite amusing.

Draco had gotten up to hug her from behind, "But honey! You love me!"

Looking straight at me, obviously trying to keep herself from cursing him, she replied monotonously, "What gave you that idea?"

"You're wearing the socks I gave you."

With a chuckle and a big smirk he walked away. Just like him to make my potions partner, and his girlfriend, angry.

Slowly I peaked over the cauldron. In-between the split in her robes I could see lime green and silver polka dotted knee high socks.

I think Draco won this one.

_xx_

**A/n. **

This was written for the "Random Word Challenge" by KristyT23.

The random words that had to be used were: Gluetus, Pineapple juice, Gorilla, Accio, Polka dot, Door knob, Closet, Expired cheese, Robe, Dung bomb.

I know this is kind of OOC Neville. But I like this Neville. (:

March 30, 08 -- Eh, just felt like this was lacking substance. So occasionally I'll be going back to add more detail, more explanation, etc, here or there. (And definitely fix my grammar mistakes!)

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
